Nori
'''Norenda "Nori" Keshara '''is an amatuer thief and an exiled Rinan. She assumed the name "Pirate Jenny" and flew out in search of Damanium aboard a stolen micro craft. Her full name is Norenda Keshara, and she doesn't like when people call her that. History Nori was born in Flotakya on planet Rine, and grew up in an impoverished family. Her father walked out on her family leaving her sick mother to die alone. Nori feeling little connection to either of them formed a bond with her brother working to steal food and find shelter across the dangerous landscape of Flotakya city. The only other family she knew of was her sister, who had long since left Rine. For years she lived on the run ducking the law, and escaping starvation, until age 14, when her brother was killed by a rape gang trying to defend her. Shortly after, the homeless Nori found herself in the hands of a pimp and nearly became a prostitute until said pimp was killed by a raid on the whorehouse. She was grabbed by a raider and taken as a possible slave but was spared this life when Gallea and Kerril killed the raiders in a turf war. Gallea took Nori home to her hovel where she learned about their theft operations. Becomming a Thief For a year Nori trained to become a thief, but was over ambitious, often dreaming big of pulling some "ultimate heists" that would give her enough money to repay her new friends and help them move away from Flotakya, and possibly Rine itself. During her time with Gallea's group, she also formed a very close bond with Kerril, who was a skilled thief and a lesbian. The two women grew closer and shared their pasts, each promising to save the other from this life someday. Nori stated that her hidden kindness "touched her hearts" and made her feel closer to her than anyone had ever been in her life, including her brother. Despite their relationship, while Nori overestimated her own abilities, Kerril often underestimated her. She even grew intensly worried when Nori talked about her big heists, for both her and the other women in the group. When Nori told her of her plans to steal the Teveran Scrolls, she immediately tried to convince her to forget the idea. However when Nori witnessed Nella, another member of the group, be assaulted and tossed naked and drugged in a gutter, she decided to go through with it and save the group from Rine. Though skeptical, Gallea decided she would not allow Nori to do this alone, and joined her on the heist of the First Museum where the scrolls resided. During the heist Gallea was slain, but Nori escaped. Nori despirately tried to bring her fallen friend's body with her at first, in a moment of shock, grief and terror, but wound up abandoning it in a frozen river taking only her knife and the pack containing the scrolls. The bdoy was later retrieved by Kerril and properly given a buriel at sea. Guilt stricken Nori returned to the home and was confronted by a very angry Nella, who struck her, and Kerril, who refused to look her in the eyes, instead turning her back to her. Nori pleaded with her lover to look at her but Kerril remained silent. Nella explained how they blamed her for both the death of their close friend, and for the oncomming strife they would no doubt have to face when Gallea was traced back to their home. Nori offered to give the entire bounty to them to help them in return, but Nella refused to take it claiming it as "tainted spoils". Nori's last words to Kerril were "I will always love you Kerril" in which she did not respond. Teary eyed Nori fled Rine never to return. It is unclear what became of Kerril and the others, but it is possible they were eventually found and executed or imprisoned. Upon meeting Stalor, however, she claimed it was due to, her love of humans, her plundering ways, her lower class, and her bad social skills that lead to her exile and life as a lone pirate. Nori took up the moniker Pirate Jenny after turning in the scrolls. Upon turning them in she told the handler the cost that was paid to retrieve them and refused the bounty. To this date that is the only time Nori has ever refused money in her life. Ever since that night she has been on the Rinan Coalition's "extremist watch list" and is wanted by the government for high treason. With Jupiter Mining After being caught by Stalor stowing away on the Vixen, Nori was imprisoned in the Jupiter Mine. Stalor Kass offered her a position as a secretary for her mining company. Planets visited Rine Mars Kira Seona Roni Uranus Tharis 10 Earth Gallery Noripinup.jpg|Nori Posing with killed thugs noripoo.jpg|Nori in her catsuit slaveNori.jpg|Nori being sold after arrest nori at disney.jpg|Nori at Walt Disney World nori on roni.jpg|Nori On Roni norishumiliation2.jpg|Nori after being caught steeling for the first time. noritorture.jpg|Nori being tortured by the "Dirty Thirty" on Kira Category:Characters Category:Rinans Category:Aliens